


apnea

by helenahenley01



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, i literally am so done with meself D:, janji akan belajar habis ini, kebut bikin sehari karena tjinta mati sama pair ini mwah, seharusnya belajar tapi sudahlah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenahenley01/pseuds/helenahenley01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. sesederhana itu. semewah itu. [For SIVE 2016- Say it with flower]</p>
            </blockquote>





	apnea

**Author's Note:**

> #SIVE 2016 - hanakotoba/aqua/edelweiss

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 

Nara Shikamaru duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Duduk dan menunggu. Duduk dan menunggu sementara jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya berdetik dan berdetik, berdetik dan berdetik, dan menit demi menit pun berlalu. Berkali-kali ia berusaha membunuh waktu; namun gagal. Rasa bosan mulai menderanya, sementara panggilan keberangkatan pesawatnya belum juga terdengar.

 

Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tiket, sebuah boarding pass, dan kerinduan yang meluap-luap akan rumah. Memikirkan bahwa kurang dari satu jam lagi sampai ia bisa menjejakkan kaki kembali di tanah kelahirannya membuat senyum yang tak biasanya muncul di wajah pemuda itu kini membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Duh, Tuhan, betapa perjalanan bisnis ini tak pernah menjadi hal kesukaannya di dunia sebab hatinya tak pernah ingin jauh-jauh dari rumah. Tiga huruf destinasi yang tercetak di atas tiketnya membuat dirinya dilanda perasaan gembira khas seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun kala ikut darmawisata untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 

Shikamaru meraih ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai nada _tut_ panjang berbunyi tiga kali dan panggilannya disambut dengan suara serak yang amat familier. " _Halo? Shika?_ " suara itu menyapanya duluan dan sepertinya tebakan Nara Shikamaru bahwa pemilik suara ini baru saja bangun tidur tidaklah meleset.

 

"Hai, Ino." Shikamaru sedikit terbatuk untuk menghilangkan gugupnya sekalian. "Aku akan, uh, pulang hari ini."

 

Di seberang, Shikamaru mendengar Ino tertawa kecil. " _Aku tahu, kok._ "

 

" _Kau sudah lima kali telepon dan bilang hal yang sama._ "

 

"Oh, begitu?" Shikamaru merasakan wajah dan telinganya memerah—kebiasaannya kalau ia sedang malu—dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya. "Maaf."

 

" _Tidak perlu. Hehe_."

 

"Sedang apa?"

 

" _Melukis. Tadinya. Terus ketiduran. Seperti biasa. Bangun-bangun tangan dan wajahku belepotan cat._ "

 

" _Shika?_ " Ino bertanya dari seberang kala tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan dari Shikamaru.

 

"Hn?"

 

" _Have a safe flight_."

 

"Terima kasih."

 

" _Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, ya_?"

 

"Pasti."

 

Panggilan telepon itu terputus tak lama kemudian. Shikamaru pun kembali pada dunia ruang tunggu yang sibuk. Di sini ada banyak orang dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Membaca koran, bersenda gurau, berulang kali mengecek ponsel, sedikit-sedikit melihat jam, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki, bolak-balik ke kamar kecil, tidur, duduk manis tanpa melakukan apa pun, membujuk anak yang rewel, bosan, senang, sedih, tua, pemarah, tidak sabaran, murah senyum, muda, berdompet tebal, dompetnya biasa saja, dompetnya tipis karena sedang tanggal tua, laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak; semuanya ada di sini, di ruang tunggu dengan kursi bersandaran lebar, dinding yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca, pendingin ruangan yang senantiasa menghembuskan angin sejuk, dan sebuah televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita kerusuhan yang kerap terjadi. Di sini ada banyak orang dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan tidak sabar ingin segera menuntaskan urusan tersebut.

 

Namun mereka semua gelisah di sini sebab urusan itu belum selesai juga, sebab panggilan keberangkatan pesawat yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi tak kunjung terdengar. Di layar, status pesawat mereka yang masih belum jelas memerangkap mereka di ruang tunggu yang berisik ini. Mereka menggenggam tiket mereka erat-erat dan berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi, semisal status pesawat mereka bergeser menjadi yang paling pertama di daftar dan siap lepas landas.

 

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Shikamaru memutuskan merendahkan posisi duduknya, memposisikan punggungnya senyaman mungkin pada sandaran kursi, dan mencoba untuk tidur. Siapa tahu waktu ia nanti terbangun pesawatnya udah siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

.

Bagi Ino, Shikamaru itu seperti anak panah. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, tahu-tahu muncul dan melesat. Lurus dan tajam, seperti intuisinya, seperti kesungguhannya dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, seperti kata-kata yang diucapkannya; Shikamaru jarang menghujaninya dengan pujian-pujian atau kata-kata manis demi menyenangkan hatinya. Ia tidak biasa bermanis-manis dan Ino sudah paham dengan tabiat pria yang satu itu.

 

Di perjumpaan pertama mereka di pesta seorang teman, Shikamaru langsung saja bertanya, "Hei, boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

 

Tidak ada basa-basi perkenalan. Tidak ada kata-kata gombal. Ia tidak membelikannya minuman terlebih dahulu, yang kemudian berujung pada _small talk_ , sebelum kemudian mengungkapkan intensi sesungguhnya. Ino mengira bahwa pemuda dengan sorot mata ngantuk dan bosan di hadapannya ini tengah mabuk. Ternyata tidak. Ia dalam keadaan seratus persen waras ketika menanyakan nomor ponsel Ino di pertemuan pertama mereka.

 

Tangan Ino sedikit gemetar kala ia menuliskan sebelas digit nomor ponselnya pada sebuah kertas tisu dan menyorongkannya pada Shikamaru.

 

Obrolan basa-basinya menyusul kemudian, setelah kertas tisu bertuliskan nomor ponsel Ino itu dilipat dengan rapi dan berpindah ke saku celana Shikamaru. Ino bukanlah seorang pakar, namun sekilas mengamati dari tingkah Shikamaru, kentara sekali bahwa pemuda itu tak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ino, meski--ini adalah sebuah fakta--bahwa pemuda itu buruk sekali dalam urusan mengobrol basa-basi. Mereka tak kunjung menemukan hal-hal yang sama mereka sukai dalam sepuluh menit pertama percakapan mereka. Ino suka politik, Shikamaru tertarik dengan sains. Sang gadis menyukai musik klasik, si pemuda malah suka lagu-lagu pop di radio. Ino memasukkan sereal terlebih dahulu ke dalam mangkuk sarapannya sebelum menuangkan susu, Shikamaru sebaliknya (" _Yikes!_ " Ino berseru jijik).

 

Maka Ino, kagum akan usaha gigih Shikamaru meski hal-hal yang mereka obrolkan tingkat absurditasnya semakin mengkhawatirkan, tetap menemani pemuda itu dan membiarkannya membayar minuman yang Ino pesan. Mereka mengobrol sampai larut malam, menolak halus seruan teman-teman mereka untuk turun dan adu kebolehan di lantai dansa, di tengah-tengah gelegar musik yang diputar sampai menggetarkan permukaan minuman di gelas mereka. Pada akhirnya, Ino menerima tawaran Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya pulang.

 

Anehnya, ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah Ino dan yang memisahkan mereka berdua hanyalah sebuah pagar besi setinggi dada, malah Ino yang tak ingin Shikamaru cepat-cepat pulang. Sekali lagi perang berkecamuk dalam dada Ino dan akhirnya, terlepas dari apakah ia akan menyesali keputusannya kelak, Ino mengundang Shikamaru masuk untuk minum secangkir kopi. Tawaran itu disambut dengan wajah sumringah Shikamaru dan anggukan kepala yang agak sedikit antusias.

 

Sepanjang sisa malam itu mereka berdua duduk di sofa, cangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing, dan mengobrolkan hal-hal yang—meminjam istilah Shikamaru—"sesuai standar orang dewasa pada umumnya."

.

.

.

Shikamaru merogoh ponselnya dan segera menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua, kemudian ia menunggu lagi. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini Ino langsung menjawab panggilannya. Keberangkatan pesawatnya baru saja diumumkan lewat pengeras suara dan Shikamaru sudah tak sabar untuk segera memberitahu Ino.

 

“ _Shika?”_

 

“Ino. Hai. Aku baru mau naik ke pesawat. Sudah, sih, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu itu.”

 

“ _Shika, hari ini kau cerewet sekali, ya_?”

 

“Tch.”

 

“ _Tidak seperti biasanya_.”

 

_Karena hari ini aku akan pulang dan bertemu denganmu dan bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuatku sangat, sangat bahagia._

Tapi Shikamaru tak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tersenyum seperti orang idiot, lupa bahwa Ino sedang tak di hadapannya sekarang. Di pesawat, sebagian besar penumpang sudah duduk nyaman di kursi masing-masing. Sembari masih mengobrol dengan Ino di telepon, Shikamaru mencari-cari nomor kursinya sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket. Usai memasukkan koper kecilnya di bagasi kabin, Shikamaru duduk dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Melirik ke luar jendela, menyaksikan kehidupan bandara yang sibuk dan seakan tak pernah mati. Memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam ... Shikamaru tak pernah suka berpergian dengan pesawat karena ketakutannya akan ketinggian. Tapi ... perjalanan ini akan berlangsung baik-baik saja, bukan?

 

" _Shika? Shika_?"

 

Oh. Ia lupa bahwa panggilan telepon Ino belum diputus.

 

"Ya, Ino?"

 

" _Sudah di dalam pesawat, ya_?"

 

"Aa."

 

" _Siapa yang duduk di sebelahmu_?"

 

"Seorang perempuan asing. Rambut pirang. Kaki jenjang. Baju minim. Cantik sekali."

 

" _Kurasa perjalananmu kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan_." Shikamaru mendeteksi sarkasme—dan sedikit cemburu?—dalam nada suara Ino dan pemuda berambut hitam itu pun tertawa.

 

"Aku bohong. Di sebelahku tidak ada siapa-siapa."

 

" _Oh, begitu_?" Diam sebentar, kemudian Ino menggumam panjang. " _Mmm... kalau sudah sampai nanti kabari aku, ya_?"

 

"Oke."

 

" _Daaah. Sampai jumpa_."

 

"Sampai jumpa. Aku menc—"

 

Sisa katanya menggantung di udara, menguap tak berbekas, sebab Ino sudah keburu memutus panggilannya. Tapi tidak mengapa, ia bisa mengatakannya kapan saja nanti begitu sudah sampai. Perintah untuk menonaktifkan ponsel, menegakkan sandaran, dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman diumumkan dalam dua bahasa lewat pengeras suara. Sewaktu pesawat berlari kencang di landasan pacu, Shikamaru khawatir rodanya tak kuat menahan beban dan patah. Sewaktu denging di telinganya tak lagi tertahankan, Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan berpegang erat pada lengan kursi. Ia merasakan buku-buku jarinya memutih sewaktu pesawat berada dalam posisi miring dan menembus lapis demi lapis awan.

 

Bagian lepas landas dalam setiap perjalanan pesawat bagi Shikamaru sama dengan bagian turunan pertama dengan tukikan tajam sewaktu menaiki roller coaster, dua-duanya sama-sama Shikamaru benci sebab sama-sama memunculkan sensasi seperti jantungnya seakan bisa copot kapan saja. Saat pilot memperkenalkan diri dan menginformasikan bahwa perjalanan mereka kali ini akan cukup panjang namun tidak perlu khawatir, sebab para kru akan melakukan yang terbaik agar perjalanannya tak terasa membosankan, barulah Shikamaru berani membuka mata.

.

.

.

 _Mendokusai_ adalah kata yang sering Shikamaru tambahkan di akhir kalimatnya, dengan nada datar dan ekspresi bosan. Kadang-kadang dengan helaan napas, seakan sepanjang usia tak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu mengecap bahagia. Awalnya Ino merasa geram kala Shikamaru mengucapkan kata favoritnya itu. Sekarang Ino sudah terbiasa. Malah terkadang rindu kala Shikamaru sedang tidak di rumah, tidak sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ketika Ino memintanya untuk mengecat ulang dinding, atau memperbaiki pipa air.

 

Ah, sial. Ia rindu sekali dengan pemuda itu sekarang.

 

Dan _post-it notes_ yang kerap kali Shikamaru tinggalkan di mana-mana. Ketika bangun pagi dan tak mendapati Shikamaru di sisinya alih-alih _post-it_ warna kuning dengan tulisan selamat pagi dan sebuah wajah tersenyum. Selanjutnya, kertas-kertas ini akan Ino temukan di mana-mana sepanjang ia beraktifitas pagi itu: di atas meja, di kulkas, di balik tirai shower. Rasanya seperti berburu telur paskah. Namun jauh lebih menyenangkan sebab hal ini kontradiktif dengan pribadi Shikamaru yang terkesan apatis dan kata _mendokusai_ yang kerap kali dilontarkannya.

 

Sekarang waktu adalah musuh yang terus membayanginya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak kala Ino melirik jam di dinding dan yang didapatinya adalah kecewa karena belum saatnya Shikamaru pulang. Rasanya ia ingin memutar tangan-tangan jam agar sampai di pukul lima lebih cepat. Ino mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan menonton televisi, namun perhatiannya malah pada ponsel yang terletak di atas meja alih-alih layar kaca, menunggu-nunggu panggilan dari Shikamaru. Di dalam kepalanya Ino tengah menyusun skenario apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika Shikamaru pulang. Memesan makanan cepat saji dan menonton DVD sewaan, karena kau tak pernah suka film-film yang diputar di pesawat, iya kan, Shika? Mereka akan menontonnya di sofa, dengan selimut tebal, sementara di luar hujan turun dengan deras. Ino hampir bisa merasakan tangan Shikamaru yang melingkari tubuhnya, mengalirkan rasa nyaman, menawarkan perlindungan. Tapi kenyataan tetap kenyataan; Shikamaru masih belum pulang dan ia masih sendirian di atas sofa ini.

 

_Aku kangen, kangen, kangen sekali, Shika. Kau tahu?_

 

"Ugh."

 

Usai menekan tombol _off_ , Ino melemparkan remote TV itu sembarangan dengan kasar dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terbangun karena guncangan.

 

Yang awalnya hanya ia anggap lalu ... _ah, paling turbulensi seperti biasa_... jadi ia mengubah posisi kepalanya yang bersandar pada jendela pesawat menjadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Namun lama-kelamaan, guncangan itu makin keras, makin keras, makin keras, dan tak dapat lagi ia abaikan.

 

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kekacauan. Hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah teriakan-teriakan, panik dan histeris bercampur menjadi satu. Orang-orang yang panik, menangis, melolong-lolong meminta bantuan. Beberapa orang mengatupkan tangan, bibir berkomat-kamit cepat, berdoa memohon ampun pada Tuhan atas segala dosa yang pernah diperbuat. Jeritan-jeritan memenuhi telinga Shikamaru, intensitasnya makin keras kala guncangan di dalam kabin bertambah.

 

Selanjutnya otak Shikamaru kesulitan memproses apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Gambar-gambar muncul tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membingungkannya, memenuhi penglihatannya, menjadikannya tak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan baik. Dilihatnya orang-orang histeris, berteriak-teriak, sementara pramugari pesawat mencoba menenangkan dan memberi instruksi pada mereka agar jangan panik. Hmph. Shikamaru mendengus. Mereka adalah aktor yang lebih payah dari dirinya sebab tergambar jelas di wajah mereka bahwa mereka sendiri juga ketakutan. Sah-sah saja untuk merasa takut sekarang, dengan tekanan udara di kabin yang menurun drastis dan masker-masker oksigen bergelantungan dari langit-langit.

 

Shikamaru mendengar ledakan, disusul bunga api yang merekah dan berkobar liar. Panaspanaspanas yang dirasakan Shikamaru di atas kulitnya. Bau hangus. Jeritan-jeritan. Semuanya tumpang tindih menjadi satu. Bahkan ia sendiri tak ingat soal terlempar jauh ke udara, melayang-layang, sebelum jatuh seperti sebuah boneka kain pada permukaan aspal yang kasar, panasnya membakar dan merobek kulitnya.

 

_Di sini berantakan sekali. Untunglah aku yang berada di sini. Kau tidak akan menyukainya sama sekali, Ino._

 

Sepertinya ia terkubur di bawah puing-puing. Shikamaru tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya yang tertimpa besi berat entah dari komponen pesawat yang bagian mana. Ia putus asa; gelap dan pengap di bawah sini dan ia tak tahu apakah keretak-keretak api dan bau terbakar ini berasal dari seseorang yang tak lagi bernyawa yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, atau malah sesuatu yang lain. Bernapas sekarang amat sulit bagi Shikamaru, seakan seluruh tulang rusuknya remuk dan melukai paru-parunya. Shikamaru tak sempat lagi memikirkan jumlah luka-luka yang dideritanya, atau patah tulang yang dialaminya, atau sakit yang terus-menerus menggodam kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Sayup-sayup Shikamaru mendengar suara teriakan.

 

Memejamkan mata, Shikamaru mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Pesawatnya jatuh, hilang kendali, dan menabrak sesuatu entah-apa-itu. Pilot mati, awak pesawat mati, penumpang-penumpang mati. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sini, sendirian dan masih bernyawa? Mengapa Tuhan tak langsung mencabut nyawanya saja dan mengakhiri semua untuknya? Di saat-saat seperti ini, Ino melintas di dalam kepalanya dan memikirkan gadis itu saja cukup untuk membuat matanya basah.

 

Pemuda dengan mata sewarna langit malam itu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sedikit kagum karena lengannya masih bisa difungsikan. Dua batang sinyal kebiruan berpendar di pojok layar ponselnya dan Shikamaru menggumam _tidak buruk_.

 

Ia menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua, mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya dan berdoa di dalam hatinya supaya Ino segera mengangkat.

 

Doanya terjawab. " _Halo_?"

 

"Hei, Ino..." desah Shikamaru. Seakan ada suara yang mengingatkannya bahwa setiap tarikan dan helaan napasnya yang tersisa tak banyak lagi, bahwa Shikamaru sekarang sedang berperang dengan waktu. _Satu, dua_. _Tiga, empat_. _Lima, enam_. Tak bakal lama lagi sampai ... ah, Shikamaru tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

 

" _Hei. Sudah sampai?_ "

 

"Um... ya."

 

Meski kenyataannya, Shikamaru tak tahu sekarang ia sedang berada di mana.

 

" _Yay!_ " Ino berseru seperti anak kecil. " _Sekarang di mana? Mau kujemput_?"

 

"Tidak, jangan repot-repot. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

 

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini, ketika dirinya berada antara hidup dan mati, mendapati dirinya menelepon Ino seperti sebuah ide yang amat absurd. Tidak masuk akal. Irasional. Bagaimana bisa? Namun Shikamaru membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Memikirkannya membuat tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut Shikamaru.

 

" _Hei ... ada apa_?"

 

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu sekali padamu."

 

" _Iiiiihhh! Gombaaaal!_ "

 

"Tapi kau menyukainya juga, kan?"

 

" _Mmm ... hehehe_."

 

" _Aku juga ..._ " Tak ada lagi suara yang bisa Shikamaru dengar selain suara Ino. Lenyap sudah semua ledakan dan tangisan dan teriakan. Seakan yang terjadi di sini dan di balik puing berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Di dimensi ini, hanya ada kegelapan, dirinya, dan Ino dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan. "... _rindu sekali, ingin segera bertemu. Cepat pulang, ne, Shika_? _Ayo pesan pizza dengan loyang paling besar. Aku yang bayar. Rasanya terserah, kau yang pilih_."

 

"Iya, iya."

 

"Hei, Ino."

 

" _Ya_?"

 

"Aku mencintaimu."

 

" _Makasih, aku tahu, kok_."

 

"Aku serius."

 

" _Aku mencintaimu juga._ Muah, muah." Ino membuat suara kecupan basah di layar ponselnya.

 

"Menggelikan."

 

" _Tapi kau suka, kan?_ "

 

“Aa...”

 

" _Hei, Shika, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi ... aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu nanti?_ "

 

"Yeah, sampai ketemu nanti."

 

" _Love you more_."

 

"Love you most."

 

Klik. Telepon terputus. Shikamaru menjatuhkan ponselnya.

 

_Ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku bohong. Maafkan aku?_

Ah, seandainya ia dapat bertemu dengan Ino sekarang.

* * *

_fin._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> katanya mau hiatus kan yah tapi malah bikin ini haha dikebut pula. saat seharusnya belajar malah bikin ini huhu. tapi tidak apa. semoga kita semua tetap setia berlayar di kapal ini meskipun kapalnya tidak ke mana-mana yha. aku sayang kalian.


End file.
